Das Verhältnis
by Helios 12
Summary: Juhuu! Endlich 2. Kapitel up!
1. 1St Chapter

Das Verhältnis  
  
Von Helios ½  
  
Disclamer: Ich disclame alle clamerartigen Vorwürfe. (Nein, ich weiß auch nicht, was das bedeuten soll!)  
  
Ich widme diese Geschichte meiner Yasmin! .  
  
OK, los geht´s!  
  
Bei den Tendos, ca. 18.00 Uhr  
  
„Ah, war das lecker! Danke, Kasumi! rülps"Akane keifte sofort ihren Verlobten an: „ Ranma, du Schwein!"„Hey Akane, ich hab 5 Portionen von diesem köstlichen Curry gegessen, da darf man sich doch schon mal einen kleinen Hickser erlauben, oder?"„Kleiner Hickser!? Das hat sich angehört wie die Sprengung des Tokyo-towers!"Soun mischte sich ein: „Ach Kinderchen, streitet euch doch nicht wegen solchen Belanglosigkeiten... Hey, was stinkt hier so?"Akane sagte geringschätzig: „ Das ist höchstwahrscheinlich Ranmas Mundgeruch!"Ranma schnüffelte. „Hattest du nicht zufällig einen Kuchen im Ofen stehen, Akane?"Die rief nur „Oh, Nein!"und lief erschrocken in die Küche. Kurz darauf wanderte Rauch durch das Wohnzimmer. Und ein schwarzes Etwas, das von Akane getragen wurde. Sie schleuderte ES durch die Haustür, die Ranma geöffnet hatte. „Na Akane, wessen Mundgeruch war es denn nun?"„Oh Ranma du Idiot!"Sie scheuchte ihm mit einem Holzhammer Marke Super Smash Brothers Melee hinterher, bis er aus dem Haus lief. „Ranma, du Trottel!"schrie sie ihm noch hinterher, bevor sie seufzend die Tür zuknallte. Sie setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, aber dort saß sie alleine, da die anderen schon ausgegessen hatten. Sie alle gingen ihren ganz individuellen Beschäftigungen nach; Nabiki las ein Wirtschaftsblatt, Soun und Panda spielten Go und schließlich gab´s nur noch Kasumi, die irgendwas in der Küche machte.  
  
Immer noch bei den Tendos, ca. 19.00 Uhr  
  
Akane half Kasumi beim Tellerwaschen, wurde jedoch von einem piepen unterbrochen. „Oh! Schon 19.00 Uhr? Tut mir wirklich Leid Kasumi, aber ich muss... ich muss noch, äh.. zu einer Freundin! Ich übernachte bei ihr, wenn ich darf. Darf ich? Bitte, bitte!"Kasumi setzte ihr warmes Lächeln auf (Welches hatte sie dann vorher auf? Naja, egal...) und antwortete letztendlich: „ Natürlich darfst du. Aber du brauchst doch noch einen Futon, Wechselkleidung, Zahnputzzeug..." „Das, ähm"stotterte Akane „stellen sie mir alles bereit! Sehr nette Leute..." Kaum war sie aus dem Haus, fragte Nabiki in die Runde: „Na, was glaubt ihr, wo sie hingeht? Ich wette 100¥, dass sie Ranma sucht! Sie macht sich bestimmt Sorgen!"Kasumi trat aus der Küche. „Nabiki, es ist nicht nett, über andere zu reden, wenn sie einem den Rücken zudrehen. Und außerdem" fügte sie noch hinzu „Ist Ranma Akanes Verlobter. Die Zwei haben das Recht, sich Sorgen zu machen!"Nabiki meinte nur noch seufzend: „Wenn du meinst..."  
  
Nächster Tag (Samstag), Frühstück bei den Tendos  
  
Soun, gerichtet an Akane: „Na, Akane, wie war es bei deiner Freundin? Habt ihr viel Spaß gehabt?" „Oh ja, Dad! Viel mehr als du dir denken kannst!"Akane grinste ihren Vater an, doch plötzlich verschwand das Grinsen. „Wo ist überhaupt Ranma? Schläft der etwa noch?"Diese Frage, gerichtet an alle, wurde von Genma beantwortet: „Growl."Typisch Panda, dachte sich Akane, während sie nochmal fragte: „Ist Ranma nach Hause gekommen oder schläft er noch?"Nabiki gähnte noch: „Wette gewonnen..."Dann war sie eingeschlafen. Wenn man die ganze Nacht um die Ohren haut wegen der Wochenbilanz ist es nicht verwunderlich, wenn man am nächsten Tag müde ist. Schließlich sagte Kasumi: „Er ist nicht nach Hause gekommen, soweit ich weiß. Aber du kannst ja mal nachgucken, ob er wieder da ist."Akane stand auf und befand sich auf dem Weg zum Gästezimmer. „Pff... Hat sich wahrscheinlich mit irgendeiner seiner Verlobten amüsiert!" Kurz, nachdem Akane die Treppe hochgegangen ist, hörte man noch ein dumpfes Geräusch und ein Schrei. Ranma nahm den Gratisflug mit den Akane- Airlines...  
  
Nach dem Abendessen ging Nabiki sofort auf ihr Zimmer und loggte sich ins Internet ein. Sie schrieb Shadow eine E-Mail, die folgendermaßen lautete:  
  
Komm sofort her! Wenn du deine Schulden vergessen willst, dann folgst du Akane heute, wenn sie das Haus verlässt. Wehe, du lässt dich erwischen! Bring am besten noch deine Freunde mit, 6 Augen sehen mehr als nur 2. Ich erwarte den Bericht morgen um 8.00 Uhr. Morgens!  
  
Gez. Yenmaster  
  
Nachdem sie die Mail abgeschickt hatte, loggte sie sich wieder aus und gesellte sich zu den Anderen, die sich alle im Wohnzimmer tummelten. Soun und Genma schummelten beim Go, Ranma stritt sich mit Akane und Kasumi kasumite in der Küche. Auf einmal stoppte Akane, Ranma zu beschimpfen. Als der noch eine Grimassse zog, verschwand er augenblicklich im Fußboden, mit einem Hammer auf dem Kopf. Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. „Oh, ich muss los!", sagte Akane noch, bevor sie in Windeseile sich fertiggemacht hatte und aus dem Haus gestürmt ist. Ranma sofort hinterher, er rief „Wohin willst du, Machoweib?"bevor er den Hammer ins Gesicht bekam. „Blöde Kuh!" schrie er noch in die Nacht hinaus, alsdann er nach hinten kippte. „Wenigstens zielen kannst du gut, Akane... Naja, ich geh mich jetzt verartzten, dieses Machoweib hat vielleicht einen Wurf drauf." Kopfschüttelnd ging Ranma nach oben.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Nabiki unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Ihr Wecker hatte angefangen zu klingeln. „Wasn jetz los? Wie spät is es denn?"Auf einmal saß sie kerzengrade in ihrem Bett. Nabikis Augen hatten die Zahl auf dem Display entdeckt: „Schon 8.30 Uhr? Der Bericht von Shadow!"Noch im Nachthemd tippte Nabiki auf ihrem Computer.  
  
Ein Schrei weckte alle anderen aus dem Schlaf. Eben nur nicht Kasumi, die unten war und sich auf den Tag vorbereitete und die, Person, von dem das Brüllen kam: Nabiki. „OH DIESER IDIOT! DIESER VERDAMMTE IDIOT! TARO, DAS BÜßT DU MIR!!!"  
  
Emailanfang:  
  
Ähm, Yenmaster, ich bringe schlechte Neigkeiten. Wir haben deine Schwester bis zu den alten Lagerhäusern am Hafen verfolgt, doch dann wurden wir niedergeschlagen. Wir wissen nicht von wem, der/die Angreifer kamen von hinten.  
  
From Shadow  
  
Akane klopfte lautstark an die Wand. „Ruhe, is doch noch früh morgens! Ich bin müde!" Dann hämmerte jemand gegen die Tür. „Growl! Growl!!"machte es, dann verebbten die Geräusche an der Tür. Die anderen Hausbewohner reagierten alle auf ihre eigene Art, aber Nabiki bekam das alles nicht mit. Sie heckte einen Plan aus, wie sie nun vorgehen würde. „Dieser Idiot Taro hat alles versaut. Mal gucken, wie ich es wieder geradebiegen kann..."Ein Stift musste leiden, als Nabiki auf ihm herumbiss. „Hmmm... Ich würde sagen, selbst ist der Mann, äh... die Frau! Also, Akane, nächstes Mal bist du dran!"Und schon brach sie in hysterisches Gelächter aus, immer lauter werdend, so schrill, dass sie das Wehklagen ihrer Zimmernachbarin schon nicht mehr hörte.  
  
„KLAPPE!!!"  
  
--------------Ende von Kapitel 1-------------- Kapitel 2 folgt bald, aber nicht zu bald. Ich hab zwar diese Woche Ferien, aber meine Mutter lässt mich den ganzen Tag Latein büffeln! Das geht schon drei Wochen so, inklusive Wochenende!  
  
Ich bin der Schatten der Sonne, ihr dunkler Bruder, aber meine Mami bestrahlt mich mit dem Lichte der Lateiner! Zu hülf, ich geh den Bach runter!! (Mal poetisch ausgedrückt) 


	2. 2nd Chapter

Das Verhältnis- Kapitel 2 

Disclamer: Wozu disclamen? Wer mich verklagt, wird von meinem Anwalt geplagt!

(das soll keine Aufforderung sein)

Lisa, dir gehört der Zweite Teil der Geschichte, doch hast du den ersten Platz in meinem Herzen!

(Du kennst mich doch, ich bin so schmalzig!)

Sonntag, 20.30 Die alte Hafencity

Es war düster und nebelig an dem Abend, an welchem sich Nabiki entschieden hat, endlich das Geheimnis aufzudecken. Das Geheimnis, dass sie schon seit Tagen beschäftigte. Das Geheimnis von _Akanes Verschwinden! _

Langsam schleichte sich Nabiki zwischen den rostigen Containern und den alten Müllbergen, die sich wie Berge erhoben, durch, die perfekte Tarnung für sie selbst, aber der Nebel war ein Vorteil für Akane; Nabiki hatte sie in dieser dicken Suppe aus den Augen verloren.

„Verdammt!", dachte sie „wo ist Akane hin? Vielleicht hör ich ihre Schritte, oder so..."

Nabiki lauschte in die dunkle Nacht hinen, aber Schritte hörte sie nicht.

Sie hörte aber merkwürdige Geräusche, die nur dumpf aber deutlich an ihr Ohr drangen.

Es kam aus einer alten Lagerhalle, deren beschlagene Fenster geradezu einluden, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen...

Durch das beschlagene und durch die Zeit trübe gewordene Fenster konnte Nabiki nur schemenhafte Gestalten erkennen, doch was die zwei Menschen taten, war deutlich; gepaart mit Akanes jauchzenden Lustschreien, lies das Nabiki einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Starr vor Entsetzen trat sie einige Schritte zurück, bevor der Schrecken sie zu einem Lauf zwang, der erst im Stadtpark von Nerima endete.

Schluchzend warf sich Nabiki auf eine Bank, und weinte solange, bis sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Eigentlich hatte sie keinen Grund, so traurig zu sein. Nicht _Sie_ wurde betrogen, sondern _Ranma_.

Ranma.

„Ob ich es ihm sagen sollte? Wäre das gemein gegenüber Akane? Wie wird er reagieren? Oh mann, wo steck ich hier mal wieder drin..."

Schließlich stand ihr Entschluss fest: Morgen in der großen Pause würde sie ihm von dem Verhältnis erzählen!

Montag, 9.35 Furikan-High-School

Die Pausenglocke schrillte, Massen von Kindern unterschiedlichsten Alters grängten nach draußen an die frische Luft; kein besonders tolles Umfeld für eine Suche nach einer Person.

Nabikis Augen wanderten durch den gesamten Gang, erfassten fast jede einzelne Person, doch sie fand keinen Ranma darunter. Auch später auf dem Schulhof blieb die Suche erfolglos, bis eine Jungenstimme schrie: „Saotome und Kuno kämpfen um Akane!"

In Windeseile versammelte sich die gesamte Schülerschaft um den Kampfplatz- natürlich mit viel, viel Abstand.

„Saotome, du Schwein! Nun sollst du von mir, dem gefürchtesten Schwertmeister aller Zeiten, Tatewaki Kuno, hingerichtet werden, als Strafe deiner Kühnheit, Akanes Keuschheit auf die Probe zu stellen un-"„Halt´s Maul, Kuno!!!"

Doch Akanes Eingriff bzw. Akanes Griff zum Hammer kam zu spät; Natürlich war allgemeinhin bekannt, dass Kuno zu kleinen Übertreibungen neigte, doch gehörte es auch zur Allgemeinbildung (jedenfalls auf dieser Schule) dazu, über das gut bezahlte Informantennetz von Kuno Bescheid zu wissen (wir wollen es in dieser Geschichte Nabiki nennen .). Jeder wusste, was Nabikis Infos kosteten, daher verließen sie sich auf das, was sie gehört hatten.

Sehr zum Leidwesen von Ranma und Akane.

Die beiden wurden den Rest des Tages von Mitschülern umringt und so fand sich für Nabiki keine passende Möglichkeit, mit Ranma über die Geschehnisse zu reden.

„Scheiße", dachte sie sich, „jetzt denken alle, ich hätte Kuno Infos verkauft! Dabei ist das doch Schwachsinn! Was steigern die sich auch alle so rein! Scheiße!!!"

So musste sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder nach Hause gehen, Akane und Ranma hatten wegen _diverser Streitigkeiten_ Nachsitzen bekommen.

Gedankenversunken und leicht grummelnd öffnete sie die Tür, hängte ihre Sachen auf und tapste in ihr Zimmer. Nachdem sie ihre Schulsachen erstmal in die nächstbeste Ecke geschmissen hatte, warf sie sich auf ihr Bett.

Nabiki versuchte einen klaren gedanken zu fassen, jedoch war dies unmöglich, weil der Meister des Tendo-Ryu einen Wein-Krampf hatte.

Das kannte Nabiki schon, doch diesmal hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, und zwar das Gefühl, das sie hatte, wenn sie irgendwie Schulden gemacht hatte.

„O Mann, was ist bloß mit mir los? Ich steh hier rum und bespitzle ein Gespräch zwischen Oneechan und Heulbojechan!", murmelte sie in sich hinein und hätte auch so weitergemacht, wenn sie die Erhebung von Stimmen jenseits der Tür nicht registriert hätte:

„Oh Kasumi, was soll ich tun? Wir müssen das Haus verkaufen, das Dojo, einfach alles! Wir müssen in eine dieser Sadienenbüchsenwohnungen ziehen, Ranma und Genma können nicht mehr bei uns wohnen, die Verlobung platzt, wir haben kein Geld für die Hochzeit mehr..."

In diesem Augenblick merkte Nabiki, dass sie nasse Füße bekam; unter der Tür sickerte Wasser hervor, dass mächtig gewaltig verdächtig nach Tränen aussah.

„Aber Vater", begann Kasumi „wir werden über den Berg kommen. Nur nicht verzweifeln, die 5 Tausend ¥en sind doch ein Pappenstiel! Nabiki stellt ein paar Kommas um, und schon ist die Sache erledigt!"

Gedankenblitz von Nabiki: „Da hat Kasumi recht."evilgrin

„Du hast dich verlesen, Schatz, in dem Brief steht nichts von Tausendern, sondern von Schulden in Milliardenbeträgen... Bei Kami-sama, es sind 5 Milliarden ¥en!"

--------------------------------------

**Ende von Kapitel 2**

Ich hab ja gesagt, dass dieses Kapitel bald kommt.

Leider hat dies sich ein bisschen verzögert, wir haben das Wohnzimmer renoviert und ich konnte nicht an den PC.

Verzeihung!

Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, was in Nabikis Kopf herumspukt, beziehungsweise, was mein krankes Hirn sich ausgedacht hat, was in Nabikis Kopf herumspukt...

Freut euch auf ein Kapitel voller Verzweiflung, Geldgier und Liebe- vielleicht ;)


End file.
